


A Cocky Attitude

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Crack, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru has been 'sulking' and Kagome decides to confront him about the problem at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cocky Attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VisceralMel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VisceralMel).



> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.
> 
> It is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella.

Kagome had been assessing the stoic demon lord for months trying to figure out the complex behavioral pattern he displayed. He possessed a turgid personality, a bombastic manner of speech, and an intense repulsion to humans as far as she could tell. Ever since Inuyasha had crippled him, his initial bloated ego had intensified to gigantic proportions. If someone dared breathe a word of his supposed kinetic malfunction; that person would receive a cynical reply or an attempt at severing a much needed limb in return. Lately, his acidic streak had taken a turn for the worse; and for no apparent reason at that.

Thanks to her terrible luck, she had drawn the shorter end of the stick – literally and metaphorically – and was now responsible of discovering what was the primary cause of the daiyoukai’s irate mood. After prolonged stalking of the demon and careful contemplation on his mannerisms, she finally reached to a conclusion. It was now time to confront him about the matter. Steeling her nerves, though, she couldn’t quench the queasy feeling in her stomach completely, she approached the pristine creature in slow, measured steps.

“Sesshoumaru.” The miko called tentatively in a soft voice so as to not irritate his sensitive hearing. What she wanted to discuss with him was disturbing enough; there was no need for additional provocations.

He stood tall, with his broad back towards her, showing no visible sign of acknowledging her; though, it was positive he had heard her. He merely did not deem her important enough to address her. Hence, the unresponsive attitude and the silent treatment. Kagome had ascertained previously this was his way of giving people the talk-to-the-hand gesture.

“Fine. You may remain silent and I can do the talking. I believe I have a solution to your wretched predicament.” Kagome continued unperturbed by his easy dismissal and was rewarded by the imperceptible twitch of his taut shoulders after the insulting words left her mouth. Perhaps, with a little more probing, he would finally snap and gift her with a – no doubt – eristic response.

“You strike me as a person who would rather lose an arm than be parted from his sword for even a second.” Kagome remarked casually, delighting in the added stiffening of his ramrod back.

“This must be inconveniencing you in certain activities after the loss of your arm. Judging from your aversion to the company of others in general, I assume there are specific needs you have neglected for quite some now. Your touchy demeanor is proof enough, you can’t deny it. You have been barking like a rapid dog at anyone who comes near you these past months. I will say this once, so listen carefully. You need to get laid or - at the very least - let someone give you a hand job. Get over your ridiculous notions of pride and rut with a female; or a male if you prefer. Your _sulking_ has come to a point where it’s _insufferable_!” The miko informed him bluntly with exasperation coloring her previously soft tone.

The daiyoukai turned to peruse her with a peculiar expression through half lidded eyes. Apart from the scorching intensity of his golden gaze, his posture had stilled completely. She was ready to open her mouth and chastise him for his rude indifference when she had been forced to be this blunt for his sake; however, before she had the chance to utter a single word, his elegant hand gripped the hilt of his sword decisively. She went on the defensive immediately, feeling like a shrimp over the tremendous youki emanating in waves from the demonic blade. He leisurely unsheathed the sword and pointed it straight towards her heart as she had feared.

“If you are displeased by this Sesshoumaru’s behavior then you should be the one to offer remedy, miko.” His arctic voice cut like steel through her chaotic thoughts of carnage and dismemberment.

“I should be the one to…Uh, surely you don’t mean….?” Kagome asked stupefied as she measured him up, seeing the determination etched in his frozen features.

“On your knees.” He commanded as he closed the distance between them in a flash, the tip of his sword barely grazing her smooth cheek. The violent youki set her skin aflame as it battled with her awakening reiki.

“You want a hand job? From a miko? While you are threatening me with mortal perish? Upon which sword should I perform the action? Because right now, the one in my face is kind of begging for my attention while the one in your hakama doesn’t seem too excited by the prospect…” she replied sarcastically, raising a finely shaped brow in question.

“Your observational skills are terribly lacking, miko. If only you had complied, you would not have made such a comment. Kneel.” He ordered again in a low rumble as she felt the cold metal of his sword tracing a blazing path on her delicate neck. She gulped audibly, her body breaking out in shivers as the erotic growl that preceded his lethal caress surprisingly turned her on. She clenched her clammy hands in reflex, deciding quickly that obeying him would be the wisest solution for now. Deliberately slow, she lowered herself to her knees on the soft grass all the while maintaining the heated exchange of their eyes. Her guarded gaze darted momentarily towards the cold metal of the youkai sword.

“Are you not going to sheathe that sword?” Kagome asked with a tremor, coursing through her slight frame, at the oppressive energy he was channeling through it with her as the unfortunate recipient.

“This one could ask you the same.” The daiyoukai returned smoothly, cocking his head to the side as he cast a pointed glance downwards, causing her startled gaze to follow his motion.

She shot him with a quizzical stare filled with confusion as she looked intently at a part of his body that should stand out after his bold declaration, but saw nothing worth mentioning happening instead. Either his other ‘sword’ was miniscule in comparison to his ego or these hakama were highly unflattering of his true physique. Since there was only one way to find out, she reached for the ties of his obi with uncertain hands and began removing the silky garment. He made no move to attack her for laying her hands on his exultant person, but she swore she felt a pulse flaring to life under her touch. Curious to know if she had imagined it or if it had truly happened, she glided her hand over the male part she couldn’t discern under his clothes and was pleasantly surprised to discover hard flesh meeting her palm. Then she felt it again as she gave him an experimental stroke. That earlier muted pulse.

She abandoned her careful exploration in favor of quick, untamed motions, eager to witness what lay underneath. She was rewarded with a firm, pale erection straining under her touch. Veins bulged notably, adding a healthy rose color to the skin as the tip glistened with murky, white tears. Unfortunately, she was so absorbed in her awed perusal of his cock that she missed the way it hardened and pulsed again, lightly smacking her in the face. With a startled yelp, she fell backwards, her eyes widening in surprise. She titled her head back to pin him with a disapproving stare.

“How long has it been since you last had a rut or pleasured yourself? That thing is a monster that needs constant petting. How could you neglect it so much that it weeps at the merest touch of soft hands? At this rate you’ll orgasm even if I do nothing else but look at it!” Kagome accused him with obvious irritation. At this rate he was going to be added into that pitiful category she liked to call “The Premature Champs”. They had great potential to be champions, yet they always reached the finishing line earlier than was expected or desired.

“Make this claim after you perform the action, miko.” Sesshoumaru warned her in a husky growl, displaying external signs of emotion for the first time in his deep baritone.

Transfixed by the sensual transformation of his regal features as dark ruby stripes became jagged and crimson blended into liquid golden, she once again leaned closer to the pale flesh beckoning for her touch. Instead of obliging his request though, her tongue darted out to lick the shiny substance coating the head of his shaft. It had been teasing her since she had first laid eyes upon it, luring her to taste it and discover the flavor it held. It was a strange mix of salty and sweet; and pure, the demonic energy that made his cock pulsate prickled at her tongue like lightning, slightly numbing the wet flesh and causing some throbbing of her own in lower parts.

Reveling in the grunt that escaped his throat at her move, she wrapped soft lips around the tip, applying a little suction and releasing him with a small plop, swallowing the clear liquid at the same time. She engulfed more of his length in her hot mouth without fully closing it around him as she circled her tongue over the bulging member, breathing him in. He enjoyed this more than a bit if his faint labored breathing was any indication.

As soon as she withdrew her lips though, she felt the biting cold of steel sliding against her neck dangerously. Apparently, he thought the action frustrating if not partially sterile as he aligned the flat side of his blade against her back to push her forward, leaving her no choice but to suck him deep into the welcoming depths of her mouth. Though, perhaps a bit too deep as she nearly gagged when she had not even reached the middle. Her hand wrapped around the base of his hard cock to pump him in time with her suction and relieve the pressure on her throat. He seemed to approve of the added warmth of her stroking hand as he growled in approval, and she felt the weight of the metal being removed from her shoulder blade.

She assumed a lazy rhythm, her dark locks following the bobbing motions of her head as she slid her mouth up and down his length and her hand retreated at a contrasting pace. He began pushing forward lightly when she used her other hand to cup his balls, squeezing them carefully and heightening the ecstatic sensation he was experiencing. She heard a soft thumping sound and squinted her eyes to the side to see his sword planted on the ground firmly, his clawed hand pressing it down as if to seek strength from the unmoving earth beneath it. A small smirk curved her lips, her throat vibrating with uninhibited laughter as she saw this display, and the shaft trapped in her mouth responded in kind as a rumble reverberated through his chest down to his cock simultaneously.

She felt the soft sack tighten under her grasp, signaling the oncoming climax and she released him from her wet prison to rub her cheek against one side of his cock, leveling him with a mischievous stare. Standing up slowly, she locked her sapphire gaze with his crimson stained one as she resumed her pumping in a more vigorous rhythm and he thrust into her palm with more force. Gleaming fangs peeked out and bit into the soft flesh of his lower lip as she felt a warm, sticky substance coating her fingers in spurts. She stood on her toes, tightening her grip on his hot shaft to lick the vermillion liquid gliding down his throat in thin rivulets and he groaned at her actions, riding out the last tremors of his orgasm.

A wicked grin curved her plump lips when she saw the expression of pure pleasure on his face and the slackening of his usual rigid pose. Clearly satisfied at her handiwork, she gifted him with a come hither look in hopes of him repaying the favor when his grip on the youkai sword slipped and he fell forward, taking her to the ground as he flattened himself against her. The uncharacteristic loss of balance for the daiyoukai caused a wave of pride to course through her at being the sole responsible for this until she felt the soft exhale of breath on her cheek and the contented vibrations coming off of him on her chest. Surely, he couldn’t…he wouldn’t….he didn’t… _conk out_!?


End file.
